


Making it Work

by 4thofFive



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve the movie star and Danny the head of Five-0, begin their lives together in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in the Paradise series. The first is "Love is Only One Fine Star Away." You may have already read this on my Livejournal page but I brought it here because I have a new story in this series I plan to post, hopefully later today.

Steve blinked his eyes open on a warm Monday morning and looked down to see Danny lying across him, the smaller man resting his chin on his hands on top of the actor’s chest and smiling up at Steve happily.

Steve lifted his hand and combed his fingers through his lover’s hair.

“Good morning,” he said softly, his voice still sleep scratchy.

Danny grinned wider.

“Good morning. I like watching you sleep.”

Steve laughed softly causing Danny’s head to bounce slightly.

“It’s a bit creepy you know.”

“I don’t care,” replied Danny quietly. “I can’t get over how gorgeous you are and how amazing it is that you’re mine.”

Steve lightly fisted his hand in Danny’s golden hair and gently wiggled Danny’s head from side to side.

“You’re gorgeous too you know. You get as many appreciative looks as I do.”

Danny rolled his eyes then pulled himself further up his lover’s body stopping until his lips were inches from Steve’s.

“Not really but it doesn’t matter as long as I keep getting appreciative looks from you.”

Steve lifted his head to kiss Danny solidly on the lips, his fingers still tangled in the smaller man’s hair.

“When you’re 90 years old and bald you’ll still be getting appreciative looks from me.”

“Bald huh?” Danny replied dryly before reaching down and grabbing Steve’s morning hard cock firmly in his hand. He gave it several firm strokes. 

“Will this still be appreciated too?”

Steve groaned and arched into Danny’s touch.

“Fuck Danny! Please!”

Danny twisted his wrist and rubbed his thumb over the tip of Steve’s cock.

“What about that,” Danny asked hoarsely, “will you appreciate that too?”

Steve moaned and pushed his hips up silently begging Danny to speed his strokes.

“I…appreciate it,” Steve panted, “so much appreciation.”

Danny grinned and captured Steve’s lips with his mouth giving him a bruising kiss while his hand never faltered from its sure, firm strokes.

“God Danny!” Steve gasped as the smaller man released his lips and began kissing and nipping his way down Steve’s jaw and neck and took one of his boyfriend’s hard nipples gently between his teeth while the tip of his tongue darted out to caress it firmly. That was enough for Steve who cried out as he shuddered into his orgasm, his come shooting rhythmically over Danny’s hand and the bed sheets.

Danny continued to milk the last few drops from his lover as Steve slumped back down on the mattress, his body sated and limp. As his wits began to return, Steve pulled Danny back up on top of him.

“Do it Danny,” he murmured his voice deep with lust. “Rub against me. Shoot all over me. I want to feel you all over me. I want you to mark me.”

Danny smirked at the same time as his cock twitched with need.

“You are such a slut.”

He adjusted himself on Steve’s body and slotted his hard, aching cock against Steve’s hip as the taller man grabbed his face and began kissing him again, his tongue questing deeply inside Danny’s mouth. 

Danny rocked against Steve, his thrusts becoming more jerky and uncoordinated as he approached his release. He tore his lips away from Steve’s talented mouth and dropped his forehead to Steve’s shoulder as he ground his cock into Steve’s hip.

“Steve, fuck…so close,” Danny gasped.

Danny threw his head back and cried out as he felt Steve’s large hands slide down his body and cup his ass, one finger rubbing against his tight hole.

“Steve…Steve…god,” Danny all but sobbed as Steve pressed just the tip of his finger inside.

“Come on Danny let me have it. I want to feel you all over me. Come for me baby.”

Danny arched back and cried out as he came hard, pulsing his hot come between their two bodies. As Danny’s body drained completely he collapsed on Steve’s chest and lay panting as the actor gently smoothed his hand over Danny’s head.

“So much appreciation,” Steve repeated causing Danny to laugh and wrap his arms tightly around his gorgeous boyfriend.

**********

“So what do you have planned for today?” asked Danny as the two men sat on either side of the small table where their room service breakfast had been placed.

Steve had been staying at the Hilton Hawaiian Village since he’d came to Honolulu to begin shooting his new series Paradise. For the last month Danny (and sometimes Grace) was happily staying with him until more permanent accommodation could be found.

“We’ve got a few more shooting locations to scout today before we start filming the pilot next week,” replied Steve as he scraped the last of the oatmeal from his bowl with his spoon. “Then I thought I’d start looking for a house for us.”

Danny looked up in surprise from his plate of bacon and eggs. 

“Without me?”

Steve shrugged slightly.

“Well I thought I could narrow it down to a few selections and then you can look at them and give your yea or nay. You’re too busy with your latest case to waste time doing this. Does that sound OK? If not I can wait until you have some time.”

The Captain relaxed a little and smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

“No babe that’s fine. Sounds like a good plan, just…nothing too big or fancy ok? I don’t want to live in a palace like Stan and Rachel. I don’t want my baby girl growing up acting like a princess.”

“So something a bit smaller than Buckingham Palace?” Steve asked with a smirk.

Danny laughed and held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

“Maybe just a little bit smaller than that.”

**********

Danny hip-checked the door of the Camaro closed and shifted his laptop and stack of paper files in his arms as he turned to walk towards the Iolani Palace and the 5-0 offices. It promised to be a hot day and Danny couldn’t help hoping their investigation into the murder of a local singing star would keep the 5-0 team in the air conditioned building all day. 

As he approached the main doors of the palace Danny looked up to see a young woman standing in the middle of the sidewalk blocking his entrance to the building. The woman was in her early 20’s and had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled brightly at Danny.

“Danny Williams?” she asked politely.

“Yes?”

“I have something for you,” she replied digging in the fabric handbag slung off her right shoulder.

Danny was about to ask her to leave whatever it was at the front desk when the girl pulled a rotten tomato from her bag and hurled it at him as hard as possible. The tomato splattered against the laptop in his hands and pieces of it sprayed across Danny’s face and hair.

“You bastard!” she screamed hysterically as Danny stumbled and struggled to keep the laptop from slipping from his hands. “I loved him and you took him away from me! He wasn’t gay until he met you.”

“What the fuck!” Danny yelled back looking up at the young woman in shock.

“I could have made him love me,” she continued screaming, her voice now choking with rage. “We were soul mates. He would have loved me. I know he would. I’ve seen every one of his movies. I know what kind of girl he likes. We were perfect for each other until you came along.”

The girl released one heart-broken sob then turned and ran across the grass and into the palace parking lot. Danny cringed as he watched her bolt out into traffic and narrowly avoid being hit by a car before reaching the other side of the street and disappearing around a building.

Danny sighed in disgust and shifted his burden to one arm so he could wipe the worst of the rotten bits off his face.

**********

“Danny!” Kono cried worriedly as she noticed her red-spattered boss enter the 5-0 offices a few minutes later. “What happened to you? Are you ok?”

The Captain put up a calming hand as the rookie hurried over to him.

“It’s not blood it’s tomato. Another one of Steve’s freaky fans letting me know I destroyed their life by falling in love with their hero and turning him gay.”

Kono shook her head and tut-tutted as she took Danny’s laptop and files from him so that he could get some paper towels to clean himself up.

“He’s got a lot of weird fans,” said Kono in disgust. “I’m starting to worry that the next one will have a gun instead of a piece of rotten fruit.”

Danny wet down the paper towels and wiped his shirt as best he could.

“Hopefully they’ll calm down and accept reality eventually and they’ll leave me alone.”

Kono chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully as she pulled a paper towel off the holder and began wiping off the Captain’s laptop.

“Maybe we should call HPD and have them look for her?”

Danny shook his head as he looked at his reflection in the glass of the microwave and picked bits of tomato out of his hair.

“No, I don’t want her arrested. If the media gets hold of it they’ll descend on the islands again like they did when Steve announced he was gay. I can’t go through that kind of feeding frenzy again. I don’t even want Steve to know about it, he’ll just worry.”

Kono paused as if to argue with his words then nodded reluctantly.

“Ok but I think we should ask HPD to have an officer stationed near the entrance to the 5-0 offices for a while, just until we’re sure there’s no more danger.”

Danny smiled at the young woman and nodded.

“OK mom if that’s what you want. Why don’t you make the arrangements?”

**********

“Hey baby, how are you?” Danny grinned automatically has he heard Steve’s deep voice on the other end of the phone.

“I’m ok babe,” Danny replied stretching in his chair. “I’ve spent most of the morning in the office tracking down leads on the Bobby Kaapana murder. We’ve got some good stuff to follow up on.”

“Do you think he knew his killer” Steve asked, always fascinated by Danny’s work.

“Oh yeah I think so. I’m afraid Bobby wasn’t quite as squeaky clean as his fans think. Hopefully they won’t be too crushed when the truth comes out.”

Steve sighed into the other end of the phone.

“It can be hard for fans to separate the reality from the fiction that’s for sure.”

Danny had to stifle an ironic snort at that as Steve continued.

“They’re often shocked when they sometimes discover that the good guy they see on the screen is an asshole in real life. I’ve felt that disappointment myself working with some of my favourite stars.”

Danny smiled fondly as he leaned his elbows on his desk.

“Well at least that isn’t true in your case. You’re as amazing in real life as you are on the screen.”

Steve chuckled happily.

“Thanks babe. I hope you always feel that way. God knows I think you’re amazing too.”

Danny shook his head and laughed quietly.

“Jesus, do you think we’ll always be such saps for each other?”

He heard Steve sharing his laughter on the other end of the phone.

“I hope so! But look babe, I called to see if you could get away for an hour or so.”

Danny shrugged as he glanced at the clock.

“Sure I don’t see why not. I need some fresh air anyway. What’s up?”

“I have a house to show you,” Steve announced proudly.

“So soon?”

“It hasn’t come on the market yet, our realtor just heard about it. Can you come and see it?”

Danny stood up from behind his desk and grabbed his gun and badge.

“Sure, text me the address.”

**********

Danny stood staring mouth agape in front of the large, rambling house. The 1940’s style beach-front home sat on several acres of prime Hawaiian real estate. According to the realtor it contained five bedrooms, four bathrooms, an industrial-style kitchen that any chef would drool over, as well as a formal dining room and exercise room. The well-manicured lawn out back rolled down a gentle slope to the small private beach where the ocean lapped gently onto the white sand. Floral hedges formed a border on two sides of the property to ensure privacy from the neighbours while a gate with a PA system and a lock released from inside the house made the whole place feel like a private compound of some rich eccentric.

Danny looked over in shock at Steve who was grinning proudly.

“Isn’t in fantastic?” demanded Steve excitedly. “It’s everything we need. I was thinking we could build a play house for Grace on the back lawn and maybe put up a gazebo so we could have breakfast out there.”

Danny swallowed hard and took several deep breaths before trusting himself to speak.

“How big is this place?” his voice sounded strained in his own ears.

“It’s only 6600 square feet,” replied Steve, casting his hand about like a game show host.

“Sixty six…how many of us are going to live here?” Danny asked incredulously.

Steve laughed happily and threw an arm around Danny’s shoulders.

“Just you, Gracie and me Danno…oh and Kiki too of course but we can build her a nice apartment over the garage.”

“Kiki?” Danny looked up at his boyfriend in dismay, “Your personal assistant Kiki?”

Steve nodded firmly.

“Since she’s moving to Hawaii to continue working with me I can’t expect her to find something downtown. She’ll be too far away.” 

Steve looked back at the house and lifted one finger to tap on his lips musingly. 

“Oh I forgot about the housekeeper. I guess she can take the bedroom and bathroom downstairs if she needs to live in.”

“Housekeeper?” Danny’s strangled voice repeated. “We have a housekeeper?”

Steve laughed again and gave Danny’s shoulders a squeeze.

“No, not yet Danno. Kiki will hire one when she gets here.”

Danny rubbed his face distractedly then turned to look at the realtor who stood just behind the couple smiling as proudly as Steve. The small Japanese woman wore a crisp linen power suit and too much eye makeup.

“How much does this place cost?” Danny asked her.

Her megawatt smile grew bigger.

“It’s a steal at 2.85 million Mr. Williams,” she supplied confidentially, dropping her voice lest spies were around to overhear and snatch the property out from under them.

Danny swiveled back to look at Steve, his eyes wide with horror.

“Dollars? $2.85 million dollars!” The captain squawked indignantly. “What the fuck Steven! Where do you expect me to get half of that?”

Steve took a step back from Danny and dropped his arm from his boyfriend’s shoulders. He looked like a guilty child who had been caught opening all his Christmas presents a day early.

“Well I…I figured I’d pay for it Danny. I can afford it.”

“Steve!” Danny hissed, struggling to control his temper. “We talked about this. I’m not going to be some kept man. I won’t allow you to support me.”

Steve waved his hands in front of himself, palms out as if to brush aside Danny’s words.

“No babe, it’s not like that. I figure you can pay the utilities or something. Besides, you have child support payments to make and the cost isn’t a problem for me.”

Danny rested his fists on his hips and dropped his eyes to the driveway pavement for a moment sucking in and releasing deep breaths. When he looked up at his boyfriend again the urge to punch him was under control - barely.

“Steve,” he began in what he hoped was a calm, reasonable voice. “What part of my words ‘nothing too big or fancy’ did you not get this morning?”

Steve shrugged slightly.

“This place isn’t that big Danny.”

“Not that big!” Danny shouted. “My parents raised five children in a 1,100 square foot, three bedroom ranch style house in Weehawken.” Danny threw his arm out and gestured to the large home. “You could fit their house in the fucking garage of this place!”

“My house in Beverly Hills was 8,000 square feet,” muttered Steve mulishly.

“Oh so you’re going down in the world is that it?” snapped Danny. “Is that to make your low-class boyfriend happy?”

“Danny!” Steve snapped back. “Don’t be ridiculous. I wasn’t saying anything of the kind. Don’t put words in my mouth. This place isn’t that big a deal.”

“Steven I made it very clear that I don’t want my daughter raised to think she’s Princess Kate alright? I want her to have a simple, normal life.”

Steve made a disgusted sound and threw his hands out to the side.

“And what, she can’t have a normal life here? Just because she’ll be living in a large house she’s immediately going to turn into a brat?”

Danny turned and stalked away before swiveling and walking back to an angry Steve and a shell-shocked looking realtor.

“Obviously I’m not saying that but we don’t need all this space for Christ’s sake!”

“What do you want anyway Danny?” Steve growled, fists clenched at his side, “Should we get a shitty little one bedroom dump like you were living in before I came along? Is that how you want to raise your daughter? Would having her bit by rats and stepping on cockroaches make you feel like a better father?”

Danny flinched at those words and stood staring at his boyfriend in shock, a look of betrayal and hurt on his face. It only took a moment for Steve to realize what he’d said and he moved quickly to stand in front of Danny grabbing the smaller man by the shoulders.

“Danny, babe, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re a wonderful father.”

The Captain swallowed roughly and shook off his boyfriend’s hands and took a step back.

“Buy whatever you want. If you’re so determined to be the big man now – to show off to my daughter, to remind her that her father couldn’t provide a proper home for her then go ahead; buy the fucking Taj Mahal for all I care.”

Danny turned and strode to his car. He unlocked it with the key fob and climbed in roaring away from the gated home with a squeal of tires.

**********

“You’re an idiot,” Kono pronounced calmly after Danny had repeated his story expecting sympathy and understanding.

“Wha-?” Danny cried, looking at the young woman askance.

“You heard me,” she snapped giving him a look of disdain. “Your gorgeous, rich boyfriend wants to buy a huge, secluded fairy tale house for you and you’re pissed off about that? Such an idiot!”

Danny looked over at Chin who shrugged noncommittally. The Captain turned his attention back to the young officer.

“But,” Danny whined slightly, “I told him I wanted a normal-sized house.”

Kono rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest

“To Steve that is a normal-sized house. In fact it’s probably small. What the hell did you expect Danny? This is the lifestyle he’s used to.”

“I’m not used to it!” grumbled Danny pushing his bottom lip out in a pout.

The young Hawaiian woman’s eyes flashed with anger and she took a step forward to tower over Danny. That didn’t make him flinch. Not at all.

“We’ll you’d better get used to it,” Kono all but spat at him. “He gave up his movie career to move to Hawaii to be with you and Grace. He risked his career coming out as a gay man to be with you. If the only sacrifice you have to make is to live in a large, beautiful house with a private beach and a housekeeper then you’d better just tough it out hadn’t you big boy?”

With a final disgusted snort, Kono turned on her heel and marched back to her office muttering “idiot” once more.

Danny’s shoulders slumped as he watched her walk away. Sometimes he wondered who the boss was around here. He looked over nervously at Chin.

“Do you think I’m an idiot too?”

The older detective stood up from the chair he’d been sitting in and stretched before regarding Danny coolly for a moment.

“Idiot might be a bit strong. I’d say you’re unrealistic. Steve is an important and famous man. Because of that he’s a potential target. He needs to live in a secure home where he can have privacy. I’m sure you want the same thing for Grace. It sounds like the house he chose is perfect in that way. Not to mention, that I imagine his career is going to mean you’ll have to have parties and such regularly and you’ll need a home to entertain people properly.”

Chin shook his head as he saw a look of shocked realization cross Danny’s face. He supposed the Captain hadn’t thought about the social requirements that came with being involved with a famous star like Steve McGarrett.

“You’re both moving into different worlds Danny,” Chin continued gently laying one hand on Danny’s shoulder. “You’ll both need to make sacrifices if your relationship is going to work. You’d better think long and hard about whether you want this or not – whether you’re willing to make those sacrifices or not – before you get in too deep and end up destroying each other.”

**********

Danny quietly opened the door of Steve’s hotel room a few hours later expecting to have to face an angry boyfriend but instead was almost bowled over when Steve all but slammed into him wrapping him in a near-suffocating hug.

“I’m sorry Danny. Fuck I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I didn’t mean to say anything to hurt you.”

Danny patted Steve’s lower back while struggling a bit to pull his face away from Steve’s chest and get some air. 

“It’s ok babe, it’s me who has to apologize to you. I was being unreasonable and stubborn.”

Steve shook his head and tightened his grip on Danny.

“No it was me. I just wanted you and Grace to have a nice house but we don’t need anything that large. I’ll live in a tent with you if that’s what you want.”

Danny gently pushed Steve back a bit and reached up to put his hands on both sides of Steve’s face.

“No babe, the house is beautiful and I want us to buy it. We’ll make it a happy home and we’ll make sure Grace stays just as wonderful as she is now.”

Steve tipped his head appraisingly.

“Are you sure baby? I don’t want to do anything to make you unhappy or uncomfortable.”

Danny lifted up on tip toes and pulled Steve’s face down for a kiss.

“As long as you’re with me I’ll never be unhappy. I love the house and I love you. I just have to get over my feelings of inferiority because both you and Stan make more money than I do.”

Steve wrapped his hands gently around the base of Danny’s neck.

“Danny you’re massively underpaid for the job you do – all cops and firefighters and soldiers are. And I know the reason you lived in your tiny apartment before I got here is because you gave up everything to move to Hawaii to be with Grace. Not many fathers would do that and I have so much respect for you and the choices you’ve made. It’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you.”

Danny smiled shyly, his heart warmed by the words.

“Thank you babe. That means a lot to me.”

Steve lowered his head so that his forehead rested against Danny’s.

“Are we ok now? Do you forgive me?”

Danny closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

“Only if you forgive me. I love you Steve.”

Steve lifted his face and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Danny’s nose.

“I love you too Danno.”


End file.
